


The Daily Life of Dating a Sadist

by lo_n_behold



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: M/M, Slice of Life, Social Media
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-07 05:26:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19202803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lo_n_behold/pseuds/lo_n_behold
Summary: Circling Shark √ @therichTianTianQuick poll for the night owls. I’m watching my brother’s sharks for the week and Mo Zi is helping. Should I: 🍔 feed him to the sharks or 🍆 eat him myself🍔 11%🍆 89%Just Kill Me √ @leftmeon-red@therichtiantian and everyone else on this poll: fuck you





	1. Chapter 1

**Post #231:**

[image]

 **red-yornot:** 🐟

 

_**-Top Comments-** _

**menacemaker:** um??? how are you at the aquarium at this hour??? or is this from earlier, if so my bad

          **red-yornot:** nope. still here

                    **menacemaker:** how???

                              **red-yornot:** ➡️ 😈

 **pennyforkicks:** aww He Tian looks so happy to be there with you

          **red-yornot:** I had just run into a clean glass door

 **dennys:** cute, but shouldn’t you be at work?

          **red-yornot:** yup

 **chokemejon:** you look so done lol

          **red-yornot:** at a point you learn to just accept that this is your life now

 

_**[read 43 more comments]()  
** _

 

\- - -

 

 **team JingTong** @sunjingcouldsteponme

Guys!! did you see?? the new earrings HT put on his weibo?? they’re so pretty!!

 

 **He Tian’s deltoids** @takemeawaaaaay

@sunjingcouldsteponme I did, but how is GS supposed to wear those to work? I don’t think HT thought this one through

 

 **team JingTong** @sunjingcouldsteponme

@takemeawaaaaay bold of you to assume HT thinks any of his purchases through

 

 **[enter wit here]** @terriblename

@sunjingcouldsteponme @takemeawaaaaay Im pretty sure they’re for special occasions like dates and shit lol

 

 **Tammy** @lucisfave

@sunjingcouldsteponme I finally get on twitter and all I see is HT this and GS that. Who are these people all over my tline

 

 **team JingTong** @sunjingcouldsteponme

@lucisfave yo Tam about time you figured out social media. Hold on, let me text you so we don’t bore my followers

 

\- - -

 

 **Circling Shark** **√** @therichTianTian

Quick poll for the night owls. I’m watching my brother’s sharks for the week and Mo Zi is helping. Should I: 🍔 feed him to the sharks or 🍆 eat him myself

🍔 11%

🍆 89%

 

 **TongTong √** @ramencatlovesme

@therichtiantian how does your brother have sharks :O

 

 **Circling Shark**   **√** @therichTianTian

@ramencatlovesme I don’t know his life

 

 **Fei Liu** @liushen

@therichtiantian by “helping” do you mean you’re gonna make him do everything while you watch

 

 **Circling Shark**   **√** @therichTianTian

@liushen haven’t decided yet

 

 **Fei Liu** @liushen

@therichtiantian do you know the definition of “too far”

 

 **Circling Shark √** @therichTianTian

@liushen eh I pay him

 

 **penny** @manypenny

@liushen @therichtiantian pretty sure that’s prostitution

 

 **Circling Shark √** @therichTianTian

@manypenny @liushen no he pays ME for the sex

 

 **Just Kill Me**   **√** @leftmeon-red

@therichtiantian and everyone else on this poll: fuck you

 

\- - -

 

**tenacious-tianshan.tumblr.com**

 

Anonymous: um hi, I’m on anon cuz they seem to be pretty popular, but who are HT and GS? I keep seeing their acronyms all over twitter and weibo and when I googled it I just got a lot of math and lumber

 

 **tenacious-tianshan:** Hey there, anon, you came to the right place! Pull up a seat, have some tea

GS is short for Guanshan, specifically Mo Guanshan, and HT is short for He Tian. They’re two boyfriends who kind of came out of nowhere last spring (well, Guanshan did; He Tian has been in and out of popular media since he was in middle school, what with being the second heir to a rich family, being generally charming, and being [hot as fuck]().)

With that info, you’d think he’d get listed before his boyfriend, right? Wrong!

GS was never in the public eye before he started his blog, and even then it took him a while to get used to the constant attention. If you read through his earliest posts, it’s just a lot of venting (he started the blog cuz his therapist insisted) and the dates are pretty spaced out. His first few fans liked his candor and general attitude, though he’d get in a few heated debates in the comment section.

Around spring was when he started officially dating HT. I say “officially” cuz they’ve technically been together since they were fifteen. It’s a bit of a confusing mess, and GS refuses to go into too much detail about it (which is totally fair), but he started using the blog to vent and make sense of his and HT’s relationship. Which is… rocky? A thrill ride? A study in how to make a romance work with someone who has to have everything spelled out for him so he knows when he's hitting a hard boundary? People mostly liked the blog for the pictures at first, because GS posts the most mind-boggling selfies. Where will he be next week? Paris? The ocean? New York? [Awaiting bail in a city jail]()? HT drags him into the strangest shenanigans.

Anyway, for a while there was a bit of a war in the… can we call it a fandom if they’re real people? Whatever. There was some _contention_ on his blog about HT and whether their relationship was or wasn’t abusive, which led to a post from GS saying he wasn’t sure if he wanted to keep the blog running anymore because it was putting undue stress on them both, and that chilled everyone out.

And then HT made a twitter account. The fandom _exploded_ , dude, no fucking joke. Most people lurked for a while at first, unsure if they wanted to interact, but his posts were mostly all about GS (and still are). There were selfies with GS in the background, a few stolen vids of him mouthing off about something, polls about what crazy expensive gifts he should get him for their monthiversaries. We all followed him in a hot minute, but he was already verified by virtue of being… well, himself. He’s apparently crazy popular in real life. Top of his class, charming as hell, and with a killer smile. We didn’t really get to see that side of him on GS’s blog since GS would only do photos and text posts, so this gave us a whole new side of HT. Even his haters had to admit how obviously in love he was with GS, despite his… faults. Which are many; the blog is titled “The Daily Life of Dating a Sadist” for a reason. But everyone eventually realized that whatever we think of his quirks, they’re not ours to judge.

GS likes him. That’s enough. Also, they’re fucking adorable together.

Edit: GS has a [twitter](%20) now, too! Go follow him! He's primarily using it to drag HT and it's beautiful

 

-

 

 **devileggplant:** lol I love how you make it sound like the wank has disappeared from the fandom altogether

 

-

 

 **tenacious-tianshan:** shhhhh let me dream

 

-

 

 **ballislife:** wait, so this GS guy doesn’t even post vids or anything? does he vlog? talk about his interests at all? or is it really just about his morally ambiguous boyfriend

 

-

 

 **tenacious-tianshan:** I already said he uses it to vent sometimes, and his hobbies get brought up from time to time, but more on HT’s twitter than GS’s _anything_. GS works a lot, so he doesn’t really have time for much past putting up with HT’s insanity. Also, we’ve suggested vlogging to him, but he shot it down. He doesn’t like being watched or put on display. He only barely managed to come to terms with HT’s GS-centric content after a fight that apparently lasted two weeks (HT was very pouty about it at the time. He posted a lot of pics of himself at the gym with bloody fists)

 

-

 

 **ballislife:** I still don’t get the appeal

 

-

 

 **tenacious-tianshan:** Sometimes two people that aren’t perfect for one another, choosing to stay together and make it work through the ups and downs, bettering themselves along the way and serving as anchors for one other, and managing to have a loving and fulfilling relationship because of the work they put into it, doesn’t appeal to everyone, and that’s alright. Nothing to be ashamed of.

 

-

 

 **ballislife:** …I legitimately can’t tell if this is sincere or full of shade, and I have to say I’m impressed with that. Well done, I’ll see myself out.

 

\- - -

 

**Post #234**

[image]

 **red-yornot:** this is the fifth fucking one

 

_**\- Top Comments -** _

 

 **mirandamac:** at this point, you don’t even need a bed. Just stack all five sandwich pillows in a pile, throw on some blankets, steal one of JY’s smores-makers, and cuddle up with He Tian for a movie night

          **red-yornot** : I’m not sure which part of this comment offends me more; the assumption that I cuddle or the implication I can’t make smores without a smores-maker

 **pennyforkicks:** is that a calico cat I see jumping into that box

          **menacemaker:** IT IS!!! YOU HAVE A CAT NOW???

                    **red-yornot:** jesus fuck, calm down. He Tian just came home last night and handed it to me before passing tf out

                              **menacemaker:** where’d he get it?

                                        **red-yornot:** the fuck should I know

 **dennys:** 5 plushes and a cat. I think you have a secret admirer Guanshan

          **red-yornot:** yeah, one who excels in subtlety. here, I’ll show y’all another “gift” before I head into work

 

_**[read 16 more comments]()  
** _

 

-

 

**Post #235:**

[image]

 **red-yornot:** 🤷

 

_**\- Top Comments -** _

 

 **dennys:** AAAAAAAAAAAAAA

 **menacemaker:** How many fucking hickies is that????

          **dennys:** I count 5 but his shirt is hiding his chest so

                    **red-yornot:** it’s 15 in total. new record 🤦♂️

 **DrakeMake:** I thought you said he passed out?

          **pennyforkicks:** yeah “passed out” real hard

                    **red-yornot:** he did. the only reason I’m showing these to y’all is because I don’t know how the fuck I got them. neither does He Tian

                              **DrakeMake:** could he be lying? It _is_ He Tian, after all

                                        **red-yornot:** if he was lying, he’d be more obvious about it. more likely that he's sleep-macking on me now

 **TianTalks** : hmm I see my Mo Zi is feeling a bit coy today

          **pennyforkicks:** gonna punish him for showing a thousand strangers his neck?

                    **TianTalks:** 😈 🤫

                              **red-yornot:** hey @pennyforkicks drop your location, I just want to fucking talk

 

**_[read 27 more comments]()  
_ **


	2. Chapter 2

**tentatively horrified**   **✓** @leftmeon-red

yo I’m starting a kickstarter to teach He Tian what the FUCK consent means

 

**any one’s deltoids** @takemeawaaaaay

@leftmeon-red oh no, did he force you to do something again?

 

**dennys** @theRealDennys

@takemeawaaaaay @leftmeon-red uM

 

**shizuuuuun** @liushen

@leftmeon-red should we call someone???

 

**tentatively horrified **✓**** @leftmeon-red

@therealdennys @takemeawaaaaay yeah he’s trying to get me to use his used fork again

 

**shizuuuuun** @liushen

@leftmeon-red @thedealdennys @takemeawaaaaay oh good dON’T SCARE ME LIKE THAT

 

**Team JingTong** @sunjingcouldsteponme

@leftmeon-red don’t you kiss sometimes?

 

**penny** @manypenny

@sunjingcouldsteponme @leftmeon-red “sometimes”

 

**tentatively horrified** **✓** @leftmeon-red

@sunjingcouldsteponme irrelevant

 

**TongTong **✓**** @ramencatlovesme

@leftmeon-red oh no!! he knows you don’t like that :( need me to talk to him?

 

**dennys** @theRealDennys

@ramencatlovesme @leftmeon-red oh shit Qiu Tong about to beat HT’s ass

 

**tentatively horrified **✓**** @leftmeon-red

@ramencatlovesme save me. I’ll text you

 

**Deeply Amused **✓**** @therichTianTian

@leftmeon-red @ramencatlovesme bring your gf. I’ll buy yall lunch

[image]

 

**dennys** @theRealDennys

@therichtiantian @leftmeon-red @ramencatlovesme AAAAAAA THE CHEEK KISS

 

**shizuuuuun** @liushen

@therealdennys @therichtiantian @leftmeon-red @ramencatlovesme pffffft GS’s middle finger tho

 

**TongTong **✓**** @ramencatlovesme

@therichtiantian @leftmeon-red :DDD food!! I love food!!

[image]

 

**penny** @manypenny

@ramencatlovesme a wild JingTong appears!!

 

**Zhadyra** @shizuka_kuroko

who wore it better

[image of Guanshan flipping off the camera] [image of Sun Jing flipping off the camera]

 

**any one’s deltoids** @takemeawaaaaay

@ramencatlovesme @therichtiantian @leftmeon-red this interaction was adorable. Enjoy your meal guys!

 

\- - -

 

**Post #248**

[image]

**red-yornot:** 🍜

 

_**\- Top Comments -** _

 

**imjustlo:** !!!!!!

**Zhadyra** : My favorite quartet!

**DrakeMake:** Just missing JY and ZZX :D

          **red-yornot:** they’re in paris, the rich fucks

                    **pennyforkicks** : HT is rich

                              **red-yornot:** 🖕

**menacemaker:** I didn’t even know you knew QT and SJ! I didn’t think you guys were that famous

          **TianTalks:** SJ and I worked together for a shoot once.

                    **menacemaker:** oh right you do photography sometimes

                    **Zhadyra** : What is she like???

                              **TianTalks:** Very amiable. One of the best models I’ve ever worked with.

**MirandaMac:** do you know if they’re fans of the blog?

          **red-yornot:** QT was surprisingly. SJ only found out when QT recognized HT

                    **MirandaMac:** That’s so cool

                              **red-yornot:** yeah, they’re pretty cool

**chokemejon:** oh hey I see you’re wearing the new earrings. Are those real diamonds?

          **TianTalks:** as if I’d get him anything less

          **red-yornot:** they’re heavy as fuck

**TianTalks:** Any further comments will have to be answered later. The girls just got back to the table.

          **Zhadyra** : thanks for letting us know! have a nice meal!

 

_[read 27 more comments]() _

 

-

 

**Post #249**

**red-yornot:** I said no more posts today, but you all might want to check twitter.

 

**_\- comments have been disabled for this post -_ **

 

\- - -

 

All     **News**     Images     Videos

 

_About 3,300 results for 'sun jing and qiu tong'_

 

**SHANGHAI KICKBOXER NOW ENGAGED**

Celeb Scoop - 10 hours ago

Kickboxing star and part time model, Sun Jing, proposed to her high school sweetheart and girlfriend of 6 years, Qiu Tong, who is a fashion designer and YouTube celebrity at the handle _TongTrends_. When asked where and when they wanted to have the wedding, the women were uncertain but hopeful for a spring…

 

**SHANGHAI'S FAVORITE SSWEETHEARTS FINALLY TO BE WED**

Shanghai Local - 4 hrs ago

Just about everyone knows about Sun Jing and Qui Tong, and just about everyone was waiting with baited breath for them to tie the knot. Well, it appears the time is now upon us, as fashion sensation Qiu Tong and athletic prodigy Sun Jing have announced their engagement, to be culminated in the spring of…

 

**A PUBLIC LESBIAN WEDDING?**

PCMags - 16 hours ago

What's even more heartwarming about the anouncement that Sun Jing and Qiu Tong are planning their wedding is the fact that they announced such a thing publically; social media, interviews, Qiu Tong's YouTube, you name it. Just how does this bode for gay and lesbian rights in Shanghai, however, and will this bring hope to...

 

\- - -

 

**Sun Jing's Deltoids** @takemeawaaaaay

OH SHIT. HOLY FUCKING SHIT

 

**JINGTONG WINS** @sunjingcouldsteponme

Is this really?? happening??

 

**shizuuuuun** @liushen

I KNEW THIS DAY WOULD SOON BE UPON US

 

**[enter wit here]** @terriblename

@liushen okay what the FUCK is going on??

 

**penny** @manpenny

@terriblename @liushen am also curious???

 

**shizuuuuun** @liushen

@manpenny @terriblename SUN JING JUST PROPOSED TO QIU TONG

 

**penny** @manypenny

@liushen @terriblename WHAT

 

**JINGTONG WINS** @sunjingcouldsteponme

@therichtiantian @leftmeon-red are you two invited to the wedding?

 

**JingTong2K4ever** **✓** @therichTianTian

@sunjingcouldsteponme @leftmeon-red We haven’t yet received a formal invitation, but we were there for the engagement and they said we would be.

 

**yes I’m happy for them stop asking ✓** @leftmeon-red

@sunjingcouldsteponme @therichtiantian would be fucking rude to not invite us I think since we were there

 

**shizuuuuun** @liushen

@leftmeon-red @sunjingcouldsteponme @therichtiantian aaaaa my two favorite couples in the same wedding venue

 

**see you talking shit **✓**** @JianYiYi

@liushen @leftmeon-red @sunjingcouldsteponme @therichtiantian so THESE are your two favorite couples, hmm interesting

 

**shizuuuuun** @liushen

@jianyiyi @leftmeon-red @sunjingcouldsteponme @therichtiantian oh shit

 

**JingTong2K4ever**   **✓** @therichTianTian

@jianyiyi grow the balls to propose to your boi toi and maybe we’d be talking about you

 

**Zhadyra** @shizuka_kuroko

@therichtiantian @jianyiyi oh shiiiiiiit

 

**see you talking shit**   **✓** @JianYiYi

@therichtiantian bold words from someone who only wised up enough for his own lover half a year ago

 

**JingTong2K4ever**   **✓** @therichTianTian

@jianyiyi bolder words from someone who abandoned his for three years

 

**[wedding bells]** @terriblename

@therichtiantian @jianyiyi I feel like things are getting personal here

 

**see you talking shit** **✓** @JianYiYi

@therichtiantian DO YOU WANNA FIGHT

 

**JingTong2K4ever**   **✓** @therichTianTian

@jianyiyi if you think you could take me just decide time and place

 

**Sun Jing's Deltoids** @takemeawaaaaay

@leftmeon-red PLEASE KEEP YOUR BF FROM CRUSHING JIAN YI’S SKULL LIKE THE MOUNTAIN ON THE VIPER, HE’S TOO PRETTY TO DIE

 

**yes I’m happy for them stop asking**   **✓** @leftmeon-red

@takemeawaaaaay I leave for two fucking minutes

 

**yes I’m happy for them stop asking**   **✓** @leftmeon-red

@therichtiantian @jianyiyi if you two are going to measure dicks, could you not do it on the internet

 

**penny** @manypenny

HA, I spotted the elusive Zhan Zhengxi

[cropped screenshot of ' **Zhan** liked **yes I’m happy for them stop asking** ’s tweet']

 

**Zhadyra** @shizuka_kuroko

@therichtiantian I’m curious tho, when are you going to propose to GS?

 

**shizuuuuun** @liushen

@shizuka_kuroko @therichtiantian 👀

 

**JINGTONG WINS** @sunjingcouldsteponme

@shizuka_kuroko @therichtiantian 👀👀

 

**JingTong2K4ever**   **✓** @therichTianTian

@shizuka_kuroko You think I’m going to be the one proposing? I’m holding out until Mo Zi takes some initiative 😏

 

**yes I’m happy for them stop asking**   **✓** @leftmeon-red

@shizuka_kuroko it took us 6 years to commit to a date, you want us to commit to a marriage after 6 fucking months?

 

**yes I’m happy for them stop asking**   **✓** @leftmeon-red

@therichtiantian holding out on what exactly? If you get any more needy I’m marrying Zhan

 

**JINGTONG WINS** @sunjingcouldsteponme

sdkjfksjf

[cropped screenshot of ' **Zhan** liked **yes I’m happy for them stop asking** ’s tweet']

 

**see you talking shit **✓**** @JianYiYi

@leftmeon-red @therichtiantian hey don’t I get a say in who marries xixi

 

**Zhan **✓**** @zhengxi012

@jianyiyi @leftmeon-red @therichtiantian No, you do not.

 

**shizuuuuun** @liushen

@zhengxi012 @jianyiyi @leftmeon-red @therichtiantian OOOOOOOOH

 

**penny** @manypenny

@zhengxi012 @jianyiyi @leftmeon-red @therichtiantian can we get an F in the chat yall

 

**see you talking shit **✓**** @JianYiYi

@zhengxi012 D':

 

**JingTong2K4ever **✓**** @therichTianTian

@zhengxi012 @jianyiyi @leftmeon-red ha. fucking decimated

 

**Zhadyra** @shizuka_kuroko

@zhengxi012 @jianyiyi will you two be back in time for the wedding?

 

**Zhan **✓**** @zhengxi012

@shizuka_kuroko We should be. We’re due to return to the country in a week.

 

**TongTong**   ** **✓**** @ramencatlovesme

@zhengxi012 @jianyiyi you two are obviously very invited!

 

**see you talking shit**   ** **✓**** @JianYiYi

@ramencatlovesme @zhengxi012 :D

 

**Sun Jing's Deltoids** @takemeawaaaaay

I could watch these five interact all day

 

**JINGTONG WINS** @sunjingcouldsteponme

@takemeawaaaaay same

 

\- - -

 

**Zhan**   ** **✓**** @zhengxi012

@therichtiantian He Tian, please pick up your phone.

 

**shh mo zi is sleeping**   ** **✓**** @therichTianTian

@zhengxi012 ? my phone’s dead, what’s up?

 

**Zhan**   ** **✓**** @zhengxi012

@therichtiantian Just plug it in and call me as soon as you can.

 

**penny** @manypenny

Well this isn’t ominous at all

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's hard to know where to end a chapter like this lmao. We're getting into some plot though. I also had more HT wank but decided I should space out the HT haters a bit haha. There's a lot of twitter in this one, sorry guys
> 
> also, if anyone wouldn't mind lending their usernames, I could really use the help. thinking of them gives me headaches

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't what I was planning for my first TianShan fic, but it's a nice break from prose. I have a general idea for a plot but we'll see where it goes.
> 
> Also, formatting this is a nightmare. If anyone wants to volunteer their username, please say so in a comment. I hate making these up haha


End file.
